


the angel's new clothes

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in Panties, Clothes, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean is sick of sharing his clothes with Cas so he takes him shopping. A surprise from Cas causes some fun to ensue.





	

It had been a few weeks now that Cas had been spending all his time on earth and Dean was getting a little sick of sharing his clothes. Not to say he didn’t love seeing the adorably, clueless angel in his band shirts and jeans that were just a bit to big for him. Dean’s hips and thighs were larger than Cas’s. He had spent a lot more time running than Cas had so his muscles were bigger.

 

Cas walked into the kitchen where Dean had been enjoying his lunch. “Hello Dean.” He said. He was wearing Dean’s favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt and some boxer briefs that clung to his ass like a wet shirt on a girl in a honky tonk. The front of them framed his package like it was a tightly wrapped birthday gift just for him. Dean practically dropped his sandwich on the floor. “Cas, we need to get you some of your own clothes.” He looked confused. “What's wrong with me wearing yours?” Dean didn’t respond, he was too zoned out drinking in the delicious site. After a few minutes, Cas finally got his attention and they got moving.

 

Later at the store, Dean started picking out flannel shirts and jeans. Cas watched him and laughed. “What?” Said the hunter, oblivious to the fact that he had forgotten who he was shopping for. “I thought the point was to get me out of you’re clothes.” He chuckled. “Il get you out of my clothes.” Dean mumbled to himself. “I think my vessel, Jimmy’s taste was more my speed.” He shuffled to a rack of button downs. Dean looked confused. “Fricken monkey suites? Everyday? Really?” Cas smiled inwardly as he thought about Jimmy. He had been such a good human. So kind. So giving. Dressing like him felt like a way to honor his memory, sort of.

 

After picking out a few different colors and sizes and pants to match, they proceeded to the dressing room. Dean almost walked in with him but he stopped himself just outside the stall door. “Il, uh give you some privacy. Just holler if you need anything.” Cas nodded and locked the door behind him. Not five minutes later and Dean heard a familiar sound, “Deeeaaan….” It was Cas calling for help. “Yeah?” He called back, swiftly. “I need a hand in here.” Dean sighed and got up from the comfy, waiting couch.

 

When he arrived at the stall he knocked. “Let me in Cas.” Dean was relieved they were the only people in the store. The only employee he had seen was a grumpy looking teenager with headphones on, behind the front counter. Dean had chuckled when they had walked in because he thought the kid looked like a young Crowley. Such a similar scowl. Cas opened the door just slightly, hiding behind it. Dean rolled his eyes as he squeezed in.

 

Cas seemed very shy, all of a sudden. The air around him seemed thicker, as if he had cast some sort of haze to mask himself in. Dean noticed his awkwardly buttoned shirt. It was all wrong. He looked at the shirt and then at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “You can't button a shirt?” He accused. “I tried it a few times and it just won't go properly.” Cas looked frustrated. Dean smiled. He loved Cas’s frustrated face. “But you've been wearing button downs since you came to earth.” He looked embarrassed, now. “I just wore what Jimmy had left behind. The vessel’s clothes are attached to my powers, therefor, I can blink them on and off.” Dean sighed and shook his head, exasperated.

 

Dean squatted down and started unbuttoning the shirt. He stopped at the last button. Cas had no pants on. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at him once more. As he undid the shirt and pulled the fabric open he saw something he didn’t expect. Lace. Cas was wearing a pair of lacy, women’s panties that were barely containing his manhood. “Heh, surprise. I grabbed them when you weren't looking. Like them?” 

 

He stood up and looked down into the frisky, angel’s eager, eyes. Quickly, Dean gripped Cas’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, pushing him into the cold, gray, cinderblock wall. Before he knew it, he was ripping his jeans down his legs and spinning Cas around. The panties framed his ass perfectly . Just a tiny bit of cheek was showing out of the bottoms of the leg holes. “Perfection.” Dean said.

 

He pulled them down and plunged into his lover. Cas let out a gasp. “Shh….angel. We don’t want anyone to hear us.” Dean whispered. Cas’s face was pushed up against the wall. He nodded in agreement. Dean took deep breaths with each slow slide he took. He was gripping his hips tight. As he sped up, he pulled Cas onto him. Cas thought if he was pushed any harder, he'd go through the wall. But he loved the feeling of the cold blocks against his sweating face. As Dean pushed faster and faster he reached to the font of his lover and grabbed his cock. Cas moaned and stuck his ass out so he could let him in deeper. Dean moaned in an approving tone. He loved when Cas participated. It was so deep, he could barely stand it. It was amazing how deep he could go. Cas’s ass felt endless. One of the many things he loved about him. Dean stroked his angel’s cock fast and as Dean’s cock thrusted and pulsed, so did Cas’s. They both new it was coming. When the moment finally arrived, they both moaned loudly, forgetting their current location. 

 

They cleaned up and got the clothes together. Cas decided to try the rest on at home. Dean ripped the tag off the panties and shoved them into his pocket. Clearly, he wasn’t about to buy a pair of used women’s panties along with the ton of men’s clothes he was purchasing. Cas looked at him disapprovingly. Dean just gave him a look that said exactly what he had just been thinking. 

 

They packed up, paid, and hauled ass home. The passion was still pulsing through their bodies and Dean was ready for his turn. Cas had been staring at his ass the whole ride home. He had been whispering dirty and distracting things to him the whole drive . Dean almost drove off the road twice before they got back. Dean dumped the bags on the floor, got naked and laid on the bed, waiting for his lover to take what was his.


End file.
